


Finally! [fanart]

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, I really do mean explicit, I'm not fuckin around, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, but they are!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: fanart for @Anamiii's "Accidentally In Love"it gay





	Finally! [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anamiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/gifts).



> Anam! I can't thank you enough for heeding my siren call for a bit of hard smut in your fun, sexy fic! I so enjoyed reading and illustrating it!! Thank youuuu!! <3

 

 

Regina whispered as she moved her hands higher up Emma’s thigh, closer to her throbbing core while maintaining eye contact, “You’re beautiful.”

Emma blushed shutting her eyes, “Look who’s talking.”

“Absolutely stunning,” Regina purred, moving her thumb over Emma’s clit and giving it a rub.

“Ahh,” Emma moaned arching her back slightly as Regina dipped her head down...

**Author's Note:**

> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/177527168129/the-swan-queen-supernova-comments-contest-returns). And thank you thank you thank you mods and everyone!!


End file.
